You can't tell him
by WolfKomoki
Summary: Sebastian finds out that he has a Meningioma. Kurt finds out that Sebastian has this condition, and is asked to keep it a secret from Blaine. As Sebastian's condition worsens, Kurt feels that he has no choice but to tell Blaine.


**Glee is owned by FOX.**

Ever since Sebastian started experiencing his symptoms, he was determined to keep them a secret. It wasn't bad yet, so he didn't bother telling people. Sure, his vision goes blurry sometimes, and his ears ring, but that was nothing. One day Sebastian had called for a meeting with Santana, Kurt, and Blaine at the Lima Bean.

"Let me break it down for you, from one bitch to another. All of this vicious, underhanded crap has _got_ to stop." Santana says.

Sebastian looks at her.

"Exactly, that's why I called you here. First of all, Blaine, _I am sorry_ about your eye." Sebastian says. Blaine scoffs.

"That means _nothing_ to me." He snaps. Sebastian's ears start ringing.

"Just give me a chance. I have no excuses other than a _lame prank_ got _completely_ out of control." Sebastian says. Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"Second the Finn photos have all been destroyed. I want the Warblers to win fair, and square, and we're gonna take donations for Lady Gaga's born this way performance. Win, lose, or draw, we're gonna dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky. I thought, you might wanna join us." Sebastian informs. His ears were still ringing, so he couldn't hear himself clearly, but he hopes they heard him. Kurt looks at Blaine.

"Wait for the punch. You _know_ it's coming." He says. Before Sebastian knew it, his legs give out, and he falls backwards out of the chair. They all stared in shock.

" _Holy shit_!" Santana gasps.

"What the _hell_? _Sebastian_!" Kurt shrieks. Blaine was up in seconds, running over to Sebastian as he frantically shakes him.

"Sebastian this isn't _funny_. Wake up, come on." He pleads. Sebastian can barely hear them before his world goes black.

"Holy shit _call 9-1-1_!" Santana shrieks. Blaine is on the phone in seconds, calling the number.

"Yes, hello, we're at the Lima Bean and my friend just collapsed." He tells them. Sebastian was taken in the ambulance about five minutes later, and that's when they drove off.

"What just happened?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, why the hell did he just _collapse_ like that?" Santana asks.

"I have no clue, but now I'm scared." Blaine says. When Sebastian wakes up, the doctors had already figured out what was wrong with him. Now they had to tell their patient. When his vision focuses, he sees a doctor sitting in the room.

"Finally, you're awake." She smiles.

"What happened?" Sebastian asks.

"You collapsed in a coffee shop when your friend called for an ambulance." She answers.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" He asks.

"You… you have a Meningioma. It's a benign tumor in your brain and spinal cord." She answers. Sebastian nods.

"When can I go back to school?" He asks. The doctor frowns.

"We're going to keep you here for observation for a bit, but if the tumor gets bigger, we may have to do surgery. For now, there's no reason to take it out." She answers. Sebastian nods and goes to sleep. It was a week before they told him that he was free to return to school, so long as he took it easy. If he found himself getting headaches or migraines, he needed to stop and rest as soon as he could. He sighs. _Well, might as well get to class._ By the time Sebastian gets done with the school day, he goes down to Warblers practice. He's been in the hospital for a week, studying up on his condition. He wants to practice while he still can. Nick frowns when he sees Sebastian walk in.

"Sebastian, are you even in any condition to _be_ here?" He asks.

"I'm fine now Nicky! Let's practice!" Sebastian insists. They all raised an eyebrow but started the practice. By the time practice was over Sebastian was exhausted. He walks into his dorm and sits on his bed, slowly pulling his homework out of his bag. He grabs his pencil and stares at the work, working on it for ten minutes before he's hit with a blinding migraine.

Sebastian winces at the bright lights in the room, suddenly everything was louder, and so much brighter. He squints as he puts his homework back in the bag, wincing as it drops to the floor.

To Sebastian, it sounded like an anvil hitting the floor. He walks over to the light switch, slowly turning it off as he's met with peaceful darkness. He grabs his phone and looks at it.

"Okay Google" He says, watching as the assistant pops up.

"Text Nick." He says.

"Okay text Nick. What's the message?" It asks.

"Nick? I know we're not roommates anymore, but could you please bring me some cool compresses? Thanks" Sebastian says.

"Okay, do you want to send it or change it?" The assistant asks.

"Send it." Sebastian answers.

"Okay. Message sent." The assistant says. Sebastian nods and gets in bed, slowly closing his eyes as he tries to sleep off his migraine. It was almost an hour later when Nick walks into the dorm, frowning at how dark it is. He turns on the flashlight on his phone and walks over to Sebastian, gently putting the cold compress over Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian sighs with relief when he feels the coldness covering his eyes.

"Hey buddy, don't worry. I'm here." Nick says, gently running his fingers through Sebastian's hair. He sighs and gets in the other bed, deciding to watch over Sebastian tonight. He knew he had migraines sometimes, so he knew what to do when they happened.

A month passes since then and Sebastian finds himself at the Lima Bean. He'd been forced to switch to Tea since he got the Meningioma, as caffeine just made his head feel worse. He sits at his favorite spot and starts sipping on his tea. What he wasn't expecting was for Kurt to sit next to him.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?" Kurt asks bluntly. Sebastian blinks. _Wait, he actually cares?_

"I have a Meningioma. It's a benign tumor in my brain and spinal cord." Sebastian answers. Kurt's face pales, and his heart almost stops.

"Oh God, we have to tell Blaine about this." He insists. Sebastian sighs.

"Look, Kurt. If you tell him, it'll only make him worry. You can't tell him." Sebastian pleads. Kurt's blood boils at that statement.

"Are you _nuts_? You expect me to keep the fact that you have a _tumor_ a secret?" He shouts.


End file.
